


When Everything's Meant to Be Broken

by DyeMusic



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Abuse, Non-Canon Relationship, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeMusic/pseuds/DyeMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that Noiz's home is undergoing renovation, a polite Clear suggests that he stay with him. Meanwhile, the lovable android suffers for an unfamiliar, potentially-fatal virus. What will this chance encounter mean for the two men? Rated M for later chapter(s). Title based on the lyrics to "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

The sky was grey, darkening with each passing hour. Shadows occupied the lightest corners of the Old Residential District as well as the darkest, leaving the once-tranquil city in state of omen. The streets desolate—seemingly deserted as everyone took it upon themselves to find refuge from the incoming storm. All was quiet—like the hollow halls of a school at class hour; the only sound audible was the pitter-patter of light drizzle falling upon the darkening, nearly monochromatic pavement and rooftops aplenty. The fall skyline looked like that of an enigmatic dream—quiet, tranquil in feeling but dark in appearance. The remains of Oval Tower still stood, most likely as solid reminder of the broken dreams and two-faced promises. With Toue gone, the town was void of social issues like it had before. If there was any conflict, it was more often than not just internal feelings—feelings often ignored by those who could care less about the person….or “not” person.

The wind blew coldly on the pale skin of the android as he sat quietly, his signature, transparent umbrella rested open on his right shoulder as he calmly relaxed on the rooftops above. He glowing magenta irises looked up at the sky blankly as the sky turned a darker shade of grey as it transitioned into the impending night. He was alone, nobody there to sooth his solitude and spark the fragment of happiness that he lost two weeks prior. Aoba Seragaki, his “master” and Midorijima’s unsung hero who, with the help of his friends, prevented the entire island from being brainwashed and controlled by the entitled business man. For a while, all seemed great. The blue-haired heartthrob continued to live with his grandmother, Tae, and even helped the lost android find a place of residence. Clear was happy—not feeling the need to hide his face anymore. He was safe—and more so, he was in love—in love with the only person that showed his true self true friendship. He wanted to make Aoba his, an aspiration now rendered impossible. Two weeks ago, Aoba set out to locate the now-free Mink, and had not returned since. As the weeks had passed…and Aoba still had not returned. The young android had been instructed to not follow his master under any circumstance, so whether he was living safety with the ex-convict or he was no longer in this world, Clear would never know. At this point, he had given up all hope to if he would ever see the bluenette again and now went about his life as he did before, unseen, unheard—hiding from society as he did prior to meeting Aoba.

Clear was not well, without Aoba around, he had no one to aid him in his treating of unfamiliar malfunctions. While he is usually able to repair himself, there was this one particular virus that was eating away at him slowly, one he was very unfamiliar with. He tried to go about his days as usual—seeing any form of difficulty as a “minor inconvenience” and found means around it, a strategy successful almost 100% of time—almost. The virus was growing worse and he couldn’t do anything about it. He accepted his fate and just went about life like normal, that is, until he starts to lose all function and cease to operate.

The young, deteriorating android leaped from the building roof to the dampened pavement below and decided to head for home. With all that was going on with him, the last thing he wanted was to be caught in the rain. He adjusted his umbrella to be more above his head and proceeded to walk towards his home. After walking some yards down the desolate street, he came across a stretch alleyway that lead exactly where he wanted to go and decided to take it. It was rather dark, no source of life but like any alleyway, held that otherwise disturbing presence that would keep anyone on edge. Clear held tight to his umbrella as he past the eerie street. The speck of glistening ivory looked about all sides like a timid child, despite knowing full well what he is capable of, he still feared any possible dangers. He was close to the other side, the grayscale light at the end of the tunnel. He relaxed a bit when he reached the clearing and smiled to himself. Not far in front of him was his home and he was excited to reach it. A peaceful end to an otherwise dreary day. He took a step forward.

“You goin’ home?” asked a low voice barely audible over the falling rain.

The young robot jumped 3 feet at the sound of the voice and turn in its direction. The owner of the voice, a young blonde in apparel of white, black and bright green, stood against the wall, face down and eyes closed, as he chucked a familiar object—a cube of matching colors depicting an image of a digital bunny, up in the air and back into his grasp again.

“N-Noiz-san?!” the robot stammered as he stared wide-eyed at the boy.

The boy sighed in a frustrated manner and retorted accordingly.

“Well, are you?”

Clear nodded his head, a little of his apprehensiveness releasing from seeing the not-so-friendly but familiar face.

“Y-yes, Noiz-san!” the whitehead replied, “My house is just up there! Why do you ask?”

Noiz crossed his arms like a pouting child, not at all responding to the question Clear had just asked. The light in the sky was nearly diminished and the rain was coming down harder. Clear tilted his head as the younger gentleman stood defenseless against the fierce weather. Clear wondered over and over what exactly was running through the youth’s mind to be standing out here at this? Nevertheless, the kind robot extended his arm and held his umbrella over the youth’s soaking body.

“Here, so Noiz-san doesn’t catch a cold.”

The boy looked at the kind robot with a surprised gaze and his flushed red slightly, part in humiliation and part in just being plain freaked out by the unfamiliar kind actions bestowed upon him by Clear. He looked away.

“I’m fine. Just leave me alone!”

Clear eyes grew wide and he tilted his head. He turned it up towards sky and looked at the pitch-black blanket of clouds. It was now completely dark and the rain was coming down hard. He turned back to Noiz.

“Why aren’t you at home, Noiz-san?” he questions the young adult, “It is quite late and the weather is not favorable…”

The green-clad boy glared at the artificial man.

“What’s it to you?” he retorted.

Clear, still stained with that child-like inquiring expression on his face, continued to push.

“It’s not like Noiz-san to lingering out in the rain, let alone in the dark. It’s rather interesting to see you here.”

Noiz rolled his eyes and put his head back down.

“My place is getting renovated, alright?” he muttered, “Anything else you want to know?”

Clear looked confused. He was not familiar with the process of a renovation and questioned the youth further.

“Oh, a renovation? Does that mean you cannot go home?”

Noiz shook head slightly, confirming it.

“Well, why doesn’t Noiz-san just stay in a hotel, or maybe with a friend?”

Noiz shrugged his shoulders and shook his head again.

“I don’t have any friends to stay with. I’m not close to any of the Ruff Rabbit members and one person I felt I could trust is gone. So, yeah, it’s whatever. I’ll just be homeless.”

Clear made a sad expression—his bright feminine-colored irises sinking to meet the wetting pavement. There was a silence being the two males, the sole noise being the clanking sound of the falling rain on the metallic fire escape that stood behind Noiz. After a few short moments, Clear spoke up.

“Noiz-san, I want to come stay at my house, please?” he suggested in soft but serious tone.

Noiz lifted his head, though didn’t turn his attention the android.

“Hmm?” he grunted.

Clear sighed and repeated himself.

“I would like you to stay in my home. I don’t particularly like the thought of you having nowhere to go to. Please, let me provide you a place to stay. There is plenty of room, so I will not disturb you. Just please, let me help!”

Upon Clear’s outburst, there was an air of silence. Clear’s hair continued to grow soaked and fall heavily upon his skull, clinging to his extremely pale face.  His arm was still outstretched over the shrouded teen, who, in turn, shrugged his shoulders and spoke up.

“I’ll be gone by tomorrow.” was all the blonde said.

Noiz proceeded to walk forward towards the robot’s residence, the soaked owner himself following after.

“H-hey! Wait a minute, Noiz-san!”

The whitehead caught up to the other and stood right next to him, holding the umbrella over the pierced boy.

“I don’t want you to get wet, Noiz-san!” he said, sympathetically.

“Hmph….” Noiz sounded, obviously impatient with the bot’s quirky eccentricity and partially regretting all of this.

Clear was really worried about the guy, and without warning, interlocked his arm with Noiz and clutched tight. Now, the umbrella was opened above them and was somewhat keeping them both dry simultaneously.

“Now we can both be dry!” he said with a giddy, child-like smile.

Noiz shot a glare at him and then rolled his ocular pair in the opposite direction. He tried to break free but being an android, the white-haired creation’s grip wasn’t budging. After a few moments of unresolved struggle, he gave up.

“Can we leave now?” he grumbled under his breath.

And with that, the happy-go-lucky Clear and less-than-pleased Noiz departed to the comfortable establishment that was Clear’s domain, out of the rain and bound of the warmth.


	2. Pizza

The atmosphere was warm and the air was still, nothing but the sound of low ambiance—a fitting invitation for the otherwise irritable houseguest. The two occupants removed their shoes at the front door and Clear folded the transparent umbrella up and placed it in the nearby rack. He turned to the blonde and smiled wide.

“Welcome to my home, Noiz-san!”

The houseguest nodded slightly and made his way into the main room, a rather relaxed look on his face. He looked around for a moment and then turned back to his host.

“Nice place…” he muttered.

He proceeded to look around some more, leaving Clear to go about his way by the front door. The residence, while for the most part immaculate, had dots of clutter here and there. Several corners of the place, cluttered with stacks of books about various topics. As he looked closer, he noticed a lot of the books had to do with sea life, especially jellyfish, which, as Noiz, as well as the other men he was forced to ally himself with, learned were Clear’s favorite species for reasons still unknown to him (though, it’s not like he really cared to find out anyway). He made his way to the couch and proceeded to sit—nothing else, just sit. After Clear was done setting up little things here and there, he entered the main room to meet Noiz, who, in turn, peered in his direction with not even as much as a word. Clear smiled and clasped his hands together in an excited fashion.

“I’m so glad to have a houseguest! I really hope you enjoy your time here! I promise I will do my very best to make you as comfortable as possible!”

Noiz stared blankly at him. Aside from the blue-haired man, nobody in all of Midorijima had cared for him like this. He wasn’t used to it and wasn’t sure if he liked it and because of this mindset, answered it with a scowl, one that left the otherwise childlike robot unfazed.

“Are you alright, Noiz-san?” a tender Clear had asked.

There was a minor cusp of silence, and then the blonde responded with two words.

“I’m fine.”

Clear smiled and bowed to the youth. He was extremely curious about entertaining and hosting and really wanted to tend to Noiz’s every whim.

“Are you hungry Noiz-san? Perhaps you would like some food?”

Noiz gave him another stare. The boy only lived off of two things: pasta and pizza. He always knew what kind he wanted, where to get it and at what time. As he looked at the clock, he saw the hands strike seven, his usual dinner time, accompanied by a low rumble in his tummy. He looked away from the robot and grumbled.

“Was that you’re stomach Noiz-san? Oh no! We must get you food right away!”

The robot, in an animated-like fashion, skidded toward the kitchen area. Unbeknownst to him, he was just in front of an inclining step and ungracefully tripped and landed flat on his face. The blonde turned at the sound of the impact and rolled his eyes.

“Dork…” he muttered.

Clear picked himself up and blushed madly at his mistake.

“Eh….my apologies, Noiz-san!”

He bowed politely and bound for the kitchen, he arms flailing madly as he went. Noiz made himself comfortable on the jellyfish-lover’s couch, which smelled very fresh, like linen and sea breeze, and managed to fall into a deep slumber—a peaceful nap to conclude the rather eccentric afternoon.

 

An hour or so past, and Noiz awoke to a rather peculiar smell—the smell of sautéed peppers and onions. He looked towards the kitchen and saw a line of steam radiating from the hollow archway that served as the kitchen’s entrance.

“The hell is that guy making?” the rabbit boy asked himself, a tad disgruntled.

As he sat up, he could feel his stomach curdle from emptiness and proceeded to wrap his arms around his deprived midsection. Impatient, he rose from the soft white couch and proceeded to the kitchen area to see what Clear was up to.

In the kitchen, Clear was going a mile a minute. One second, he was cutting up veggies and meats and the next he was kneading the dough. He was working so hard to impress his young, blonde guest. When the meat was all ready to go, he turned his attention the pizza dough. He wanted to flatten it like the professionals do—in other words, he wanted to toss it in the air and do neat tricks. He began to punch the dough gently and watched happily as it start to spread. He was off to a good start and was very proud of himself as this was the first time he has ever made such a dish. As the yeasty substance started to be become thin enough, Clear became extremely excited and picked it up. Still kneading it gently with his knuckles, lightly punched upwards and awkward moved his arms and hands to try and get it to spin—or, at least, lift up. Slowly but surely, he was doing it…he was really doing it! The cute jellyfish-lover was spinning the dough like a pizzeria mastermind. He was so happy, he started singing to himself in a jovial manner.

“Making a pizza for Noiz-san! I really hope he likes it!” he sang to himself, tossing the dough a foot above him.

He cautiously danced in the kitchen area, so happy with the results he was getting. His excitement was so great that he didn’t even notice his brooding guest in the doorway. When the blonde was in his sights, it took him by utter surprise.

“N-Noiz-san?!”

The pizza dough, having been in the air at the time, flopped down onto the whitehead’s hair.

“Dah, I can’t see!! I can’t see! Noiz-san, please help me!!”

The panicky robot made the blonde crack a smile, almost even giggle. The irrational freak-out of the robot was just a little too humorous for even the bunny boy to shrug off. He walked over the humanoid and carefully pulled the spoiled dough from his hair, sighing deeply.

“Can you not act like an idiot in the kitchen?” he scoffed, pulling out the little chunks that still resided in the robot’s bright hair.

The robot sighed deeply, growing extremely embarrassed that he had failed so spectacularly in front of his guest.

“N-Noiz-san! Please don’t be angry at me! I wanted to make you a special dish...I-I’m sorry I failed you!”

Noiz stopped what he was doing and gently pulled upwards, lifting the host’s face to be level with his.

“Dammit, stop doing that!” the younger demanded.

Clear titled his head in a childlike manner, he face conveying an innocent albeit disappointed expression.

“Are you angry with me Noiz-san?”

The blonde released the doughy-haired bot, who, in turn, fell to the floor with a loud thud. He quivered—a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Noiz-san…”

Noiz, with an irritated huff, opened up his coil , which released a portable screen of neon greens and blues. With a few taps here and there, the screen slowly disappeared. He turned to the still-sulking bot and frowned.

“Not everything has to be so hard, you know?” he rolled his eyes slightly.

Clear looked up at the brooding teen, he eyes glistening in the unusually-pleasant kitchen lighting.

“But Noiz-san—”

“‘But’ nothing! You’re going above and beyond for no reason. It’s whatever, I took care of it so let’s just clean this mess up.”

Clear obediently jumped to his feet and bowed politely.

“That won’t be necessary Noiz-san, I can clean it all by myself. You don’t have to help.”

Noiz ignored the android and proceeded to gather the used dishes and headed to the sink area.

“I don’t need to be waited on….”

Noiz proceeded to wash the dirty dishes with ease while Clear swept and mopped the floor where the pizza dough incident occurred and placed the cut, uncooked vegetables in plastic containers and stored them for another time. After about ten minutes, Noiz and Clear finished up the last of the mess. Suddenly, there was a chime of the doorbell, a sound almost unfamiliar to the robot.

“What was that?!” he asked, rather startled.

“Ummm….the doorbell?!” Noiz said, almost baffled at the robot’s lack of knowledge, “…must be the food…”

Noiz wiped his damp, reddened hands with a dry, clean kitchen cloth and exited the kitchen. Clear, still rather on edge, proceeds to follow the younger. He heard the rustling of coins and small talk as he proceeded down the hallway and when he peered around the corner, Noiz had just closed the door, having obtained a large, flat box emitting a pleasant aroma beyond which the whitehead had ever experienced before. Noiz turned around and saw Clear peering innocently from the hallway and squinted.

“Where do you usually eat at? Kitchen or living room?”

Clear’s eyes widened as emerged from the hall.

“O-oh? You can eat in the living room if you wish!”

Noiz concurred and returned to the living room, setting the greasy box on the pristine coffee table. He opened it to reveal the steamy, savory pie topped with gooey cheese and succulent pepperoni. Noiz was pleased and emitting a small grin before diving in for a slice. The pizza was yummy and after no more than five bites, the man had already finished his slice. He sucked on his greasy fingers, somewhat cleaning them off. It was then when he noticed the white-haired man sitting there, not moving but rather sitting there, arms wrapped around his knees, smiling at the blonde. Noiz, in turn, gave him a somewhat sour expression.

“Aren’t you gonna eat some?” he asked sharply, whilst grabbing another slice.

Clear’s expression changed to a light blush.

“I-I’m allowed, Noiz-san?” he responded.

“What the hell did you think I bought this giant pizza for?”

“O-oh?! I’m so sorry! I will eat a slice. Thank you, Noiz-san!”

“Hmph….”

Clear picked up a slice and chowed on it happily, excited to try a new food. He devoured the foodstuff in a matter of bites but immaturely finished with marinara sauce smeared all around his mouth which, with his complexion, stood out like a sore thumb, and immediately caught Noiz’s eye.

“Clean your face, Gas Mask…..”

Clear obeyed, picking up a complimentary, disposable napkin and proceeded to clean a mere part though, not knowing the severity of the mess, left much of it untouched. He looked at Noiz and smiled.

“Is it all gone, Noiz-san?”

Noiz grew impatient rather quickly and grabbed another napkin and dabbed it on his tongue, wetting it effectively. He scooted over to park himself close to Clear and cupped the robot’s face.

“Hold still, idiot….”

“Y-yes…Noiz-san…”

The pierced one placed the damp napkin on the android’s upper lip and slowly but surely began to wipe away the mess. Clear fixed upon the youth’s expression with his large, pink eyes—his face still pigmented from the blonde. The boy, despite his aggressive nature, was touching him so lightly—his fingers inadvertently caressing the bot’s face felt like air as the napkin swirled between his thin lips. After the wiping was finished, Noiz balled up the napkin and placed it on the table near the pizza box. Clear remained frozen.

“N-Noiz-san….?”

The blonde turned in his direction. Clear very much wanted to compliment the boy’s hands but his nervous nature seemed to prevent him from doing so.

“Thank you…for helping me tonight.”

“It’s whatever…” he replied, looking away.

Clear picked himself up from the couch and started to gather up some of the trash that resided about the space.

“Allow me to clean up a bit, Noiz-san—”

Suddenly without warning, a spark popped in the middle of Clear’s forearm, responding in him whipping it back, out of sight from the surprised blonde.

“The hell’s going on with your arm?” he asked coldly.

Clear swirled his head around back at Noiz and answered with failed attempted of a lie.

“O-Oh nothing to worry about Noiz-san! I’m okay. However, I must retire for the night. Please excuse me.”

The android bowed politely and then proceeded off down the hall to his bedroom and locked the door. Noiz sat in the living room—alone, with nothing more that the sounds of silence and the partially-eaten pizza.

“The hell…?”


	3. Sparks

The whitehead slammed the door behind him and locked it quickly, back plastered against the door and a deep sigh of relief was made. He did not recall what exactly Noiz saw but hoped it wasn’t much—the last thing he needed was someone to question his odd actions further. He unraveled his scarf from his neck and removed his heavy white coat and proceeded to hang it up neatly. Suddenly, another pop was heard. His arm—or rather the source of his injury off-centered lower right of his forearm burned like a heated coil and the feeling unbearable. He threw himself down on his neatly-made bed, clutching his wrist, trying to cover up the open wound in absolute pain, a grimace stained on his face. His face producing tears at an alarming rate. Never before had he felt such pain....and he couldn’t even call out for help. Fearing that he may disturb his unknowing houseguest, he turned sharply to a position that while uncomfortable, allowed him to bury his injured arm and sobbing face into the bed, rendering his groans and cries nearly inaudible. With the aid of the rain, any slip ups the young android had went unnoticed….or did it.


	4. 3rd Degree

The morning seemed to come as if out of nowhere. Noiz awakened on the hospitable robot’s couch no later than 7:30 that morning. His mildly-spiky blonde hair stood up in several places as he scratched the back of head and his electric-green eyes watered as he rubbed them. He looked around the room and found the area to be pristine as it was the night prior, but deprived of its overly-friendly host. He sat up on the sofa and yawned, stretching his tight, somewhat muscled arms to either side of him and took another look around the room. It was silent—not even the sound of the exterior penetrated the apartment walls. When Noiz’s eyes fell upon the dimly-lit hallway, he made a scowl, the events of what had happened the night before still kind of bothered him. He doesn’t like not knowing when something is up and Clear’s behavior last night really got to him.

As he continued to listen, he could hear a slight rustling sound, followed by the unlocking of hinges and the patter of light footsteps. Noiz turned his attention to the coffee table and stared at it intentionally. After a few short moments, the light extinguished from the hallway and out the darkness emerged the white-haired man, donned in his usual attire save for his long overcoat. As Noiz examined Clear further, he noticed his arm was wrapped with white gauze, something that made me roll his eyes. Clear looked over and saw the awakened youth, and went into his usual, much livelier state.  

“A-Ah, Noiz-san?! You are awake so soon!” he bowed thrice and followed up with a nervous pressing together of his index fingers.

“So?” Noiz replied, averting his gaze.

“O-Oh, umm it’s no problem I just never expected you to be up this early! Aoba-san always slept until very late on his days off…”

“Hmph...”

The subject of Aoba seemed to make blonde much more disgruntled than he already seemed to be and released a loud scoff.

“Do me a favor, don’t mention that guy around me, got it?” he muttered.

“What do you mean, Noiz-san? Do you not like Mastah?”

Noiz paused a moment before shooting a glare at the innocent robot.

“Why the hell do you even call him that, anyway? He hasn’t done anything but treat you like shit! You’re an idiot to let him walk all over you like that.”

Clear was stunned by the sharp retort and tried to respond.

“Well I—”

“Never mind, I don’t care. Just seriously, I don’t want to hear about that guy again, I knew he’d be just like everyone else…”

Clear tilted his head and frowned at the green-clad German.

“Noiz-san, what do you mean?”

He scowled back at the questioning android

“Doesn’t it bother you that he just disappeared like that…? After you took that time to go and trust him…and he just ran off with that asshole?”

“W-Well…I…”

“Like he gave me this long spiel about how he wanted to ‘help’ and show me that people aren’t all that bad or some shit. He is just like them…and after all that we did to help him. Screw Aoba! I hope that ex-con bastard ends up killing the guy—”

“—Noiz-san, please! That’s not nice to say! Aoba-san may have been unkind to me, but I would never wish death on my Mastah.”

“He’s not your fucking master!”

An air of silence passed through the room. Noiz stared hard and angrily impatient at the watery-eyed bot. Clear shook in fear and sadness—knowing that Noiz was right—right about everything. Aoba crushed him. He worked hard to help him overcome Toue and even saved him from the Alphas and Aoba just left him behind—with nothing but a note telling him to ‘just forget about him—not to come looking for him under any circumstances.’ The feeling pained him deeper than the wound on his arm and unlike the other, wasn’t something he could mask easily. He hung his head and sighed deeply.

“Noiz-san is right…”

Noiz crunched his face for a split moment before proceeding to get up from the couch.

“Well, I said I’d leave in the morning, so I won’t bother you again. Sorry for crashing here.”

Noiz started for the door but was immediately stopped by Clear, who grabbed him by the arm with his damaged limb—a piece of the gauze detaching, now hanging loosely from his arm.

“Let go of me!” grimaced the blonde, trying to pry his arm from the robot’s misleadingly strong grip.

“Please, Noiz-san…d-don’t go! I’m so sorry!”

“Just let me go, Gas-Mask!”

Suddenly, a sizzling noise was heard and the pristine, white tissue on Clear’s arm started to mold over into an unpleasant brown, followed by a gleam for hot ember before it proceeded to an unsettling black, a burning smell emitting through the air as well. Noiz rose his eyebrow at the sight as Clear quickly took back his arm.

“No, n-not a-again…” he said weakly, tightly clutching the burn with his opposite gloved hand

“The hell’s wrong with you?”

Clear looked back at Noiz, who has obviously witness all that just happened and quivered in fear.

“Please don’t be angry with me Noiz-san, but I must—”

“No, you aren’t running off this time. What is going on?”

Noiz was serious and Clear knew it. Being a humanoid, Clear could easily best the youth, but for some reason…didn’t. The whitehead took a deep breath and removed his hand from his damaged forearm.

Noiz saw the broken man’s arm and looked at it with surprise. This man, so pristine—so powdery in complexion, to have such a mark on his body was quite off-putting. Noiz lifted his wrist and examined it closer. Clear watched. Aside from a few head tilts here and there, the blonde’s expression never really changed. He dropped the man’s mildly-sparking arm.

“You got a bug…” he muttered.

“A bug?” Clear tilted his head.

Noiz proceeded towards to head for the front door, but upon reaching it, he didn’t leave, he just clenched his fists and released a disgruntled sigh.

“Let’s go…”

“G-Go? Where are we going, Noiz-san?!”

“Do you want to get your arm fixed or not?”

“H-Huh? You can really do that?!”

“Hmph? You don’t trust me?”

“N-No, I didn’t mean it like that…”

“Just come on. It’s supposed to rain again today and I don’t need nor want more shit to fix.”

“Yes, of course….I’m sor—”

“Stop apologizing and let’s just go, idiot…”

“Y-Yes Noiz-san!”

Clear merely rolled down his sleeve to cover his abrasion and proceeded to follow Noiz without a moment’s hesitation.

“Go get your coat. I’ll wait for you out front…”

“Yes, Noiz-san!”

Clear fled to the back of the house and went to retrieve his outdoor wear—a soft white coat, one of the number he had of the same design and his trademark yellow scarf. After slipping them both on the robot finally made his way out the entrance and rejoined the irritable youth, who stood with his arms crossed looking up at the shrouded skyway.

The street stretched far before them, still quite damp from the storm the night prior accompanied by an early hour fog. The patter of raindrops could faintly be heard as they ricocheted off the inside of the storm gutters and leaked in collective amounts back into the quaint streets. As it was still fairly early in the morning, the people of the district have not come about yet. Some occasional morning walkers and perhaps a few cars but that was about it. Clear shuffled to keep up with the blonde, smiling at the forward facing youth.

“So where are we off to, Noiz-san?” asked a puzzled Clear, tilting his head.

“We are going to my house.”

Clear was confused.

“But…Noiz-san, you said you’re house was being renovated. I thought you couldn’t go home…”

“I can do whatever I want. Plus, it was more of an ‘I don’t WANT to be there’ situation as opposed to an ‘I ‘CAN'T’…”

“Oh… I understand.”

“Renovations can be annoying, no matter how big the project is. So I go elsewhere.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah…anything else you wanna know?” Noiz inputted rather sarcastically.

Clear paused for a moment and though. Having never heard of a renovation process before, his inquisitive mind burned with questions.

“What were you renovating, Noiz-san?”

“Hmph…one of the walls in the living room…and the wall between the bathroom and the guestroom.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Ugh, enough with the questions. I just want the place to look good.”

After that cold retort, Clear silenced up and the two continued to walk down the empty foggy streets of the Old Residential District, bound for the bunny-lover’s abode.

 


End file.
